You die now!
by XxSparklesxxBrightlyxX
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie go out to hunt, but A very skilled vampire hunter has other ideas. What will happen when the Cullens are her next target. Contains some violence and fluff. Emmett/OC.Oneshot!


**Cassandra**

Hey everybody this one shot will be written in third person, no POV. This one shot is dedicated to my friend Cass, she is in my English class and she REALLY loves Emmett, it will be pretty weird and may not make much sense but here goes.

_This is for you Cass._

_PS Cass is not dead! Just incase you were wondering._

_PPS Disclaimer say I don't own the twilight series or the movie or any of the characters. I have ideas and they include then but I am not being a thief. Please enjoy this one shot story._

_**********************************************************************************************************************************  
_

Emmett and Rosalie are out hunting, just the two of them and Emmett has spotted a herd of deer,

"Rose, over there" he says pointing in the direction of the herd, Rosalie sniffs the air

"You get the deer, I smell a big cat" Emmett nods his head and watches as She moves stealthily into the forest.

Not so far away a young woman called Cass is searching the forest, a sword sheathed at her side. Slowly she moves towards the oblivious vampires seeking revenge,

Cass is hiding in a closet aged only eight years old, there are strange beautiful people hurting her parents and there is nothing she can do.

Ever since that day Cass trained herself, she sought out the weapons and tools she would need to rid the world of their kind. _Vampires._

Now she is the best in her trade, queen of the vampire slayers. They developed a metal that could slice through anything, _including vampire skin_. All who know her fear her and now she is after the Cullen's.

"_But their family is supposed to be safe to humans!" Cass shakes her head "you don't understand, none of _them_ are safe to humans. No matter what they say" her accomplice nods and walks away to ready the tools Cass will need._

Emmett has caught a deer and is half way through draining it when he hears a noise, he brushes it off and continues feeding.

Cass has Rosalie in her sights and Rosalie still hasn't noticed her. This is why she is the best, Rosalie is so intent on her prey that she doesn't even see Cass until it's too late.

As Cass stands in the tree above Rosalie she thinks only one thing, _you die now! _

And she jumps down, plunging her sword deep into Rosalie's body then slicing her in half,

"Ahhhhh!" Cass cuts of her head and then throws a lit match at the writhing body parts, they go up in a haze of thick purple smoke that makes Cass cough.

"Vermin!" she says, before spitting on the fire. Emmett has drained over half the heard and he is about to go find Rosalie when he sees the pillar of smoke rising from the direction she went,

"Rose!" he screams, as he starts to run in the direction, hoping that it is not her that has been vanquished.

Cass has sit down and opened a box of food, killing evil mythical creatures makes her hungry. Suddenly she is on her feet,

"Who's there?" She snatches her sword off the log next to her waving it around in front of her.

Emmett has seen the beautiful girl in front of him, how could she kill a vampire? How could she kill Rose?

"You killed my wife" he says and Cass turns to face him, a horrible expression of hatred warping her majestic features,

"Your kind killed my family, I am merely returning the favor" and with that she lunges at him but Emmett is strong and fast, he side steps her attack and she lands gracefully on the opposite side to where she started,

"I loved her, with all the capacity of my dead heart. And you killed my Rosalie!" he stands still, not attacking, this girl in front of him fascinates him greatly,

"My family is dead because of your kind!" she yells, "I am alone, because of Vampires" she speaks the word as though it leaves a horrible taste in her mouth,

"Your family was killed by vampires that drink human blood, my family doesn't," she does not answer preferring to glare at him, and then she speaks

"You don't have families, your kind have emotionless groupings called covens. Humans have families" she turns to walk away and trips, a very uncharacteristic thing to do, and she lands with her unsheathed sword,

"Ahhh, No! I haven't finished my mission yet!" she yells, without thinking Emmett lunges forward and latches onto her throat,

"Emmett stop!" yells Alice from inside the trees, Emmett is momentarily distracted by the sound of his sisters voice and is shocked out of his feeding frenzy,

"What have I done?" he says. When he turns around all of his family is standing there staring at him and the very pale and unconscious girl by his side

"Emmett what happened? What did you do?" he shakes his head looking ashamed, then Cass wakes up

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" she screams, causing all present to look at her, Carlisle moves quickly to her side

"Its too late we can't stop this from happening now" he says pointing to the area where the wound would have been

"She will be one of us in three days" then he carefully picks up the screaming Cass and they all run back to the house.

During the next three days Emmett, feeling guilt for what he did spends a lot of time with Cass, comforting her when she is awake and using his cold hands to soothe her skin when she sleeps in fitful fever.

Jasper tries to use his powers to remove some of the unbearable pain Cass is feeling but it does not work for long,

"Why did you do this to me?" asks Cass after unsuccessfully trying to sleep,

"I'm so sorry" is all Emmett can say.

_5 years later…_

"Emmett! What did you do with my Sock?" Cass yells from her room in the new Cullen house, he laughs

"Did you check the closet?" confused Cass walks slowly to her huge closet, opens the door and is hit by something big and hard as rock,

"Ah! Emmett what are you doing?" she screams wriggling under his grip, "let me go!" Emmett doesn't listen, he continues to hold her down, then he leans down and kisses her softly on the mouth,

"I love you," he says, and Cass' expression softens as she looks up at her big teddy bear, he scoops her up into his arms and hugs her close,

"I love you to Emmett, you saved me from myself when I was in a bad place, and you love me after I killed your first mate" he frowns, remembering Rosalie.

A vampire is only supposed to be able to love once, but in special circumstances second love is possible and it is almost always stronger than the first.

"You are special, in so many ways. I loved Rose but not like this, you are my…don't laugh because this is going to sound really cheesy…you are my light" Cass doesn't laugh but she smiles lovingly at Emmett,

"Want to wrestle?" the grin that comes onto Emmett's face is ecstatic and he stands up pulling Cass with him,

"Always" he says, kissing her one more time before they run outside to carry on their lives in peace.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Ok so…I don't know what to say, even I think that was pretty weird.

Cass I am sorry if you didn't like this, I got an idea in my head and it sort of mutated. Although you still ended up with Emmett, I hope you liked the character.

If anyone apart from Cass reads this please **REVIEW** and tell me what you thought of my first one shot, and I apologies for any really cheesy parts, I like fluff, sue me. (No don't please!)

_If anyone reads this that hasn't heard of me as an author before, please check out my profile for my other story that is in progress, cheers._

_Laters, a-i-s._


End file.
